Red Universal Ballistic Yacht
The Red Universal Ballistic Yacht, callsign RUBY, is an example of the pioneering work done on spacecraft design early in the DSRRed's space program. Its main use was as a short term orbital craft used for completing experiments and tests in Low Flairia Orbit. Notable Operations DSRRed's First EVA RUBY was used mainly in low importance experimental missions, however, it is known to the population as the main operating craft during the DSRRed's first extravehicular operation. This operation was supported by the green army, who offered to position a craft and dock it with the Red Universal Ballistic Yacht in order to give early warnings and provide a secondary emergency vessel if required. The EVA began at 0052 Zulu. The craft in question, the Conrad 7, notified Varsonibrisk Centre of a dangerous Delta Azimuth reading at 0057 Zulu, however comparison with ground readings proved inconclusive. RUBY’s flight crew made the decision to go ahead with the mission as planned based on their own instrument data. The EVA was successful, however, an investigation into the variance in the data readings between spacecraft and ground stations was completed. Transcript Transcription - Channel 234.75 Alpha - Tape 3 / 11 - Page 6 00:27:23 Centre We confirm a stable connection with the Green Army vessel. 00:27:46 RUBY Understood centre, opening com channel now. 00:29:12 RUBY Conrad 7, this is RUBY, do you copy? 00:32:33 RUBY This is RUBY, Conrad 7 do you read me? 00:33:17 7 krRrrrRRrrrrRrRrrK… 00:34:20 7 RUBY, this is Conrad 7, we copy you loud and clear, over. 00:35:53 RUBY Centre, communications established. 00:36:32 Centre RUBY, begin final checks for EVA. 00:38:02 Centre Crimsongorod Station, RUBY is preparing for EVA, final checks. 00:41:08 Station Radio checks, ASP confirmed, Alpha UTT in position, Mode 3 check. 00:43:17 Centre Mark, 9 and 4. 00:43:51 RUBY Mode 3 Marked at 9, 4. Conrad 7, confirm visual. 00:45:23 7 Visual. Line of Sight at vanguard, deploy when ready. 00:45:49 RUBY Centre, we are good to go. Flight commander confirms. Let's make this happen. 00:46:40 Station All stations clear, all checks clear, position is good. We are go for EVA. 00:47:22 Centre Flight Commander Varytsana, you are cleared for EVA, good luck out there. 00:48:54 Commander Varytsana Centre, this may not even be a step for me to leave this door, but it’s a massive leap for the DSRR. Airlocks opening. 00:50:34 7 Eyes on, vessel position is good. 00:51:53 Commander Varytsana Leaving craft. Transcription - Channel 234.75 Alpha - Tape 3 / 11 - Page 7 00:52:17 Centre You know the plan, panel is 3 ticks Charlie, 9 ticks Echo from your location. 00:52:51 Commander Varytsana 3 ticks Charlie, 9 ticks Echo, over. 00:56:35 7 Break, break, break. Delta azimuth correction is plus decimal 22, that is plus decimal 22. Crimsongorod Station, confirm? 00:57:48 Station All stations call in, confirm Delta azimuth. 01:00:02 Station Alpha Station, Delta azimuth normal, reading point 003, over. 01:03:14 Station Station Beta, Delta azimuth sound, set at decimal 01, over. 01:03:48 Station Centre, all stations confirming normal readings. 01:05:27 Centre Ruby, this is your prerogative. 01:07:54 RUBY Centre, we read Delta at plus decimal 09. Just within limits, Flight Commander Varytsana, go ahead at will. 01:10:02 Commander Varytsana This is a historic moment, it’s worth the risk. EVA will go ahead as planned. 01:10:35 7 Understood, we will watch the readings closely. of Transcription Tape 3 (No Current Archival Lore Code) Category:Technologies